Lie To Me
by Fang-delight
Summary: She knew that it was all fake. That every word and every touch was all a lie. But she liked to pretend otherwise.


Author's notes: I was talking to my friend and she was ranting about how Courtney and Duncan aren't together. And yeah...she's a DxC fan. Which I am too. Though I don't think Gwen and Duncan are too bad. But I just prefer a little more DxC instead. Anyway she was making me watch the last few episodes of the last season, and I couldn't help but notice something. I could tell that the producers want to start something with Alejandro and Courtney. Which I can't the point in that, he's head over heels about Heather. So why bother with Courtney?

Still though I kept thinking about it, and somehow I caught up with this idea.

And I never written a TDI thing before. But my friend promised me ice cream if I wrote it.

So what can I say...I'm a sucker for sweets;)

Anyway I do hope you enjoy it!

* * *

She shouldn't care.

She really shouldn't. She was way better than this. After all she was wanted in the best schools of the country. She was the head cheerleader. And everybody in world knew who she was. So why should she care?

But the way they looked at each other. Killed her every time they walk by. Did they know what they were doing to her? Did they even care?

She watched how Duncan and Gwen smiled at each other and touched each other like they been together for years. Like everything he did for her, or even worse - everything she did for him never happen.

And it hurt.

It really did.

Just watching them Gwen carelessly touching his hair, his face, and his body. She wondered if Gwen knew he was ticklish behind the ears. Or that he like his head rub, or that he was the kind of guy that likes to snuggle.

Did she know that Duncan's parents died when he was really young? And that he was trying to take care of his little sister.

Did Gwen know that he likes deep chocolate ice cream smothered with fudge?

Did she know that his secret favorite movie was Little Women? And that he always cried at the end.

She didn't know if Gwen did. But she had the feeling that neither did Gwen or Duncan cared. It wasn't like she didn't understand why they wouldn't be together. After all everyone can see it. They were both dark and misunderstood and took courage in what they believed she knew that she was nagging and more talkative than Gwen. And that they were both hot headed, and hot tempered. But that's what she thought made their relationship work. They were different and alike at the same time.

It wasn't like he didn't know that either. She made sure he knew what he was getting into. After all she was hard to impress and had high expectations, but no matter what side remark, or how late he was for a date. She still loved him.

She promised herself she wouldn't cry.

But still they didn't hide their relationship. They hung their heads high with no regrets. Duncan wasn't sorry, and that at was all there is to it.

She promised herself she wouldn't let _them_ see her cry.

She always made sure she had a quiet corner where no one would get to see her tears.

So she thought.

"What's the matter señora?"

She grimaced she knew that voice. Two guesses he was extremely hot and annoying.

"Nothing!" She shouted rapidly wiping her face. "Go away!"

He smirked leaning against the wall casually. Not taken back by her bark at all. That should have thrown her off. Just by that look in his eyes, the looked that covered power and hungry. The kind of hungry that sent shivers down her spine.

"Now what kind of friend would I be if I let a sweet girl crying?" His acting skills were less achieved as he poured sympathy in his voice. Though not in his eyes, his eyes were still filled with hunger.

"I'm not crying!" She shouted, "And I'm not your friend!" That was supposed to be the end of their discussion. But he wouldn't let her go that easily.

He grab her by the waist pushing her against the wall. Staring at her with those eyes. His eyes were the most captivising of them all. It was like he saw right through her.

Slowly never leaving his eyes of her. He gently wiped away a tear that was starting to fall. "No more crying." He whispered.

She tried to pull away but he held his grip. She knew it was wrong, after all the man was practically the boy version of Heather. Though those eyes. They were a deep brown that glazed over her just like a pair of blue eyes used to do.

She sniffed testing if he would let her go. He never did instead he just looked at her with his big brown eyes.

Just by the way he looked at her made her think he actually cared. And it's been a long time since someone actually cared about her. She was a long way from home, all her friends were voted off, and her boyfriend's off making out with another girl. She had nothing left.

But just, his gaze alone caught her off guard. He looked like he cared about her, like he only wanted her for himself, and that he _needed _her.

She wasn't stupid. There was no reason for him to like her. He never made a move on her through the season. He barely even spoke to her. So why the sudden change?

She knew she was going to push him away, she didn't need him. She'll find a way to get through the heart break without anyone's help! She was strong! Though deep down she knew she was somehow wrong.

Then he spoke and it was all gone before she knew it.

"_Senorita_," He murmured. He spoke gentle and longingly, that it sent her heart racing. He cupped her chin giving her no choice but to gaze back into his brown eyes. "_Senorita," _Was all he said and it was too late.

She fell for him.

She didn't know why she did? Maybe it was because he shown her kindness, or gave her the kind of attention she desired.

He spoke kind words to her, told her she was beautiful, told her they would win this together, that she was all he thought about. The boy was a big liar, but somehow she convinced herself to believe in them. His words were nice, and she felt like he needed her. And it was nice being needed. He didn't really need to say anything all he had to say was _senorita _and she was his. Besides they were just words, it was just harmless fun.

Though she knew he was just trying ways to get Heather jealous. But she didn't mind that too much. She figured it would make Duncan jealous too. And that pleased her.

But it didn't.

Duncan could careless he knew that Alejandro was just using her. He knew what they were both trying to do. He did nothing but shrug it off, non-caringly.

Soon their harmless fun turned deeper.

She needed his reassures. She was feeling weak and more insecure about herself. And he knew that, he was _hoping _for that. He started with his words, his voice turn sultry every time she was around. He said things that were dirty. At first she shrugged it off, but his dirty talking progressed. And the attention he was giving her made her feel less insecure.

He said he wanted her, and that he would do anything to please her. That's when he used his hands.

He gently cupped her face, smiling saying. _"Senorita." _That's when he slammed his lips to hers. He was hard and brutal. He didn't care where he touched he just took full advantage of her. She could feel it through his lips. He didn't care about her at all. That he was just trying to win, and make Heather jealous. It hurt knowing that, that's why she repressed it.

She told herself that he cared about her. Every touch and every word were true. But deep down she knew it was all a lie. She knew that it will come back to her and eventually stab her in the back. But she ignored it. She knew she shouldn't feel this way. But he made her feel loved and less insecure. He almost made her feel like herself again. And she was content with that.

It was hard not to, he said and did things to her that she knows Heather hasn't experienced. But most of all it was just by the way he called her _senorita. _He never called Heather that, he only said it to her.

She asked him why one time. All he did was smile, calling her _senorita _again then slamming her against the wall pulling her shirt over her head.

She was fine with that for a while, but slowly she felt things shifting. He barely touched her anymore, he barely looked at her, and he didn't say _senorita _anymore. That's when she knew it was coming.

He was done with her. He had his fun, now he was satisfied and ready for her to take her stab.

That's when she lost it, she wasn't happy, and she wasn't secure. Now all the dark feelings she was repressing started surface, slowly she was losing it and no one seemed to care.

"Sorry Courtney but the votes said it all! Now you got to go!"

She left feeling broken.

She hoped that someone least looked back at her before she left.

But he never did.

And neither did Duncan.


End file.
